


Black and Yellow

by i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate



Series: dancing around (our glowing souls) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, Scarlet Lady AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate
Summary: The Scarlet Lady AU no one needed or asked for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: dancing around (our glowing souls) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765219
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Black and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last work I made from ages 10-12. So now I have to actually write... T-T

_Destructive._

_Sidekick._

_Useless._

Chat Noir leaped through Paris, the words echoing through his head. It had been another Akuma attack. Another day of him fighting the super-villain while Scarlet Lady had been applying makeup and taking selfies, all while ignoring the actual fight.

He had successfully gotten the akumatized object by himself, only to have Scarlet Lady ridicule him. Alya had arrived, asking for an interview. Scarlet Lady had smiled her horrid smile and replied sweetly, "Oh, I'm just doing my job! My destructive sidekick needs to learn to be careful, and he did nothing while I had to fight the Akuma myself." She pouted. "He makes so many mistakes, I don't know why _he_ was chosen to become a superhero. He's obviously useless."

Usually, this never bothered him. But then he heard whispers from the crowd.

" _She's right. He's useless."_

" _Horrid."_

" _Must be a mistake."_

Chat Noir couldn't take it, he sprang away, heading home as fast as he could, but not before hearing the last whisper.

" _He doesn't deserve to be a superhero."_

Chat reached home and detransformed, tired and frustrated. Plagg just stared at his chosen sadly, not even whining for cheese. He just sat quietly, not disturbing Adrien as he lay on the couch. Adrien punched the pillow in anger.

"What am I going to do, Plagg?' he asked, staring at the ceiling. Plagg didn't answer, lost in his own thoughts. Slowly, a plan started planning in the kwami's mind. Now if only Master Fu would agree...

* * *

The Good News: Plagg got to sneak off at night and see Master Fu without Adrien noticing

The Bad News: Master Fu most definitely did _not_ agree with his plan.

"I'm sorry, Plagg," he said firmly. "But letting another Miraculous out would be dangerous."

"But the kid needs it!" Plagg whined.

"I'm sorry, Plagg." Master Fu repeated. "But it cannot be done."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Plagg's eyes glowed an angry green, and when he spoke, the small shop shook. After all, Plagg was an immortal being, and he was in control of one of the most dangerous elements of all.

He wasn't going to let _his_ chosen get hurt.

"Listen here," he growled, and Master Fu almost fell to his knees by the power in the small creature's words.

"That blonde brat wasn't even supposed to get a Miraculous. She stole it from the real chosen. Creation goes with destruction, and if the right people aren't in control of that magic, the universe will go off balance. This is a time where you can amend your past mistakes. Make it count."

And with that, the god of destruction left, leaving a very scared man behind him.

**The Next Day…**

The Evillustrator was back again, more powerful this time. Instead of fighting Chat Noir himself he drew old super-villains to fight him, so Chat Noir was left battling Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, Puppeteer, and Lady Wifi at the same time while his useless partner sat on a rooftop taking selfies and applying makeup.

Suddenly, his baton was kicked out of his hands and he was thrown off the side of the building into his doom.

And then someone caught him, and he was hauled back up. He stared at his savior. She had a bright yellow suit with black stripes, fuzz cuffs around her wrists and ankles, dark hair tied into two pigtails, charming bluebell eyes, and a perfect smile.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Marigold, and I'm here to help you!"

 _I think I just met an angel_ , he thought happily.

And then he blacked out.


End file.
